familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hood County, Texas
Hood County is a county located on the Edwards Plateau in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, the population was 41,100. Its seat is Granbury . Hood County is named for John Bell Hood, a Confederate lieutenant general and the commander of Hood's Texas Brigade. Hood County is part of the Granbury, Texas, Micropolitan Statistical Area, which includes Somervell County, as well as the Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.48%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 377 * State Highway 144 Adjacent counties *Parker County (north) *Johnson County (east) *Somervell County (south) *Erath County (west) *Palo Pinto County (northwest) History Hood County was formed in 1866 from portions of Johnson County. It was named after John Bell Hood, a general of the Confederate Army and commander of Hood's Texas Brigade. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 41,100 people, 16,176 households, and 12,099 families residing in the county. The population density was 98 people per square mile (38/km²). There were 19,105 housing units at an average density of 45 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.77% White, 0.33% Black or African American, 0.82% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.40% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. 7.24% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,176 households out of which 28.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.60% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.20% were non-families. 21.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 26.60% from 45 to 64, and 17.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,668, and the median income for a family was $50,111. Males had a median income of $38,662 versus $23,723 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,261. About 6.00% of families and 8.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.00% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. Local media Hood County is part of the Dallas/Fort Worth Television media market in North Central Texas. Local News media outlets are: KDFW-TV, KXAS-TV, WFAA-TV, KTVT-TV, KERA-TV, KTXA-TV, KDFI-TV, KDAF-TV, KFWD-TV, and KDTX-TV. Cities and towns *Acton (unincorporated) *Brazos Bend *Cresson (partly in Johnson County) *DeCordova *Granbury *Lipan (partly in Palo Pinto County) *Oak Trail Shores (unincorporated) *Paluxy (unincorporated) *Pecan Plantation (unincorporated) *Tolar Education The following school districts serve Hood County: *Bluff Dale ISD (mostly in Erath County) *Glen Rose ISD (mostly in Somervell County) *Godley ISD (mostly in Johnson County, small portion in Tarrant County) *Granbury ISD (small portion in Johnson, Parker counties) *Lipan ISD (small portion in Erath, Palo Pinto, and Parker counties) *Tolar ISD See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hood County, Texas References External links *Hood County Lawyer- Daniel Webb Site has some good links about Hood County. *Hood County government's website * * Category:Established in 1866 Category:Granbury micropolitan area Category:Counties of Texas Category:Hood County, Texas